The proliferation of counterfeit goods is a growing problem in today's marketplace. The counterfeit goods not only often violate intellectual property rights, but they are often goods of inferior quality that are made to appear like the legitimate product. Purchasers of such goods are often unaware that they purchased counterfeits, and instead improperly believe that they have received low quality goods from a legitimate manufacturer. This can lead to bad reviews and a poor reputation for the legitimate manufacturer. Additionally, counterfeit goods can result in increased prices for the real product because the manufacturer has to spend significant money in efforts to stop the production and sale of the counterfeits.